


Happy April fools Saihara-chan~

by orphan_account



Series: Saiou Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cute, Fluff, Gay Oma Kokichi, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its April fools and Kokichi wants to prank his boyfriend, Shuichi
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiou Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Happy April fools Saihara-chan~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here- I hope you guys like it

Kokichi smirked to himself as he walked to Shuichi's dorm. Today was April fools and he had the perfect plan.

He got to the door and knocked three times, after a few moments Shuichi opened the door to greet his boyfriend.

"Yes-" He starts but cuts himself off when he notices Kokichi "Oh, Hello Ouma-kun" He said and greeted him with a smile, opening his door more, inviting Kokichi in. Kokichi smiled back and walked inside.

"Hey Saihara-chan~" He says happily and goes over to Shuichi's bed to sit down. He looks over at Shuichi and sees him closing the door.

"Ouma-kun, I wasn't expecting you today" He points out and walks over to him "Is there something you needed?" He asked curiously.

"Well~" He started "I just came here to tell you something super duper important!!!" He said excitedly looking at Shuichi with a grin.

Shuichi looked at him, obviously interested in what he had to say "Alright, what is it?" Kokichi looked at him with a blank expression before speaking.

"I'm breaking up with you" He says in a monotone voice. Shuichi feels all the color drain from his face when he hears that, almost immediately he's filled with panic.

"Haha.." He laughs nervously as he tries to calm down "What was that..? I don't think I heard you correctly.." He says "Can you repeat that..?" He's hoping he misheard Kokichi, though all hope was soon dashed away.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you. You're too boring" Kokichi repeats and adds another line. Shuichi feels like he stopped breathing, he stared at kokichi in shock.

Shuichi is at a loss for words. Kokichi stands up, and starts walking towards the door, fully prepared to leave. He's stopped when he feels Shuichi grab his arm.

He looks back at him and sees a sight that almost makes him drop his act, Shuichi had started to cry. 

"Ouma-kun.. Please don't leave.." He says quietly and tugs on Kokichi's sleeve, like a child begging they're parent to stay.

Kokichi frowns thinking the prank has gone on long enough. He smiles and wraps his arms around Shuichi, pulling him into a hug.

He felt Shuichi stiffen but he soon relaxed and started crying, occasionally saying "I'm sorry" and "Please stay"

This went on for a few minutes until Shuichi had stopped crying, Kokichi had pulled away and ran a hand on Shuichi's cheek.

"Silly Saihara-chan.." He says softly and giggles "Did you forget what day it is?~" He asked and gets his answer when he notices Shuichi's confused expression.

"The day..?" He questioned and shook his head "It's April 1st right..?" He said as he remembered had looked at the calendar before Kokichi had knocked.

Kokichi nodded, his smile getting wider "Yes it's April 1st, but something else is also today!!" He says to him "Come on Saihara-chan! Use your detective brain and figure it out!!" He says with a pout.

"April 1st.." He mumbles to himself before his eyes widen in realization "It's April fools isn't it..?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"And you're not breaking up with me..?"

"Of course not!! I would never leave my beloved!!"

Shuichi looked visibly relieved as a smile made it's way onto his face "Thank god.." He breathed a sigh in relief.

"Saihara-chan is the only one for me and I would never leave him!!~" He reassured and pulled Shuichi into a kiss.

Shuichi was surprised at first but quickly melted into the kiss, after a moment kokichi pulled away "Happy April fools Saihara-chan!!~" He says and giggles.


End file.
